darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Minoan Ferret
Hello Hiya Ferret. I'm Draga, a mod. Welcome to the wiki, and thanks for what you've done so far. I hope you can help us make this wiki awesome. ^_^ --User:Draga Hi, Ferret! I'm truly sorry that TingleLovah couldn't greet you, but i'll do, right? xD Well, anyway, thank you for editing pages, and I hope you keep the great work up! :) Shigura 13:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Concerning Guilds... Guilds are just a fun place to be. Users can join them at any time! :) But we prefer that IP users (Users without an account) don't join a guild. But you have an account, so go right ahead! :) Shigura 00:49, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello Minoan Ferret, I'm Papyjoe and welcome to this wiki! I hope that you'll share good moments here ^^. You're doing a great work, here, keep up the good work! Papyjoe 10:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Re : Enemy stats No, you do not have to worry about the format of your pages, I'll do the necessary. I can't really help you about the stats of Dark Cloud 1, because I do not have this game but only Dark Cloud 2 :s. But I'll try to find more infos about the monsters of DC1, don't wotty. Papyjoe 10:34, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Joining DCC? Sure! Just add your username and nickname to the front page. :) Re : Quick Correction Hello! Yes, it's a very easy mistake to make, my english is not perfect, I know ^^. Well, thank you for noticing those mistakes, I hope that I won't make anymore in the future xD! Papyjoe 12:20, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hehe. Don't worry about it Min. This wiki is supposed to be fun yet professional, so it's good to watch out for any mistakes. ^_^ --User:Draga Birthday Thanks Minoan Ferret! It is always good to celebrate birthdays and it is never too late to do this with your friends ;). And between the grass cake and the witch parfait, I think'll take the Witch Parfait, yeah I guess I'm hungry now :p. Papyjoe 12:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) KotA Welcome aboard Ferret. Our work consists of making new articles, and also to keep an eye out for spam pages swiftly ealing with them. --User:Draga Random Fact Boxes I'll try, but i'm seriously not sure if I can manage to create one. TingleLovah 13:38, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I might be able to do one. I'll see if I can. What sort of facts are you thinking of? --User:Draga RE : Pictures Hello Minoan. Well, yes I'm taking the weapons' pictures myself (It's not difficult, it just takes some time and you need a good floor level to level-up the weapons ;)). So, about the moons, I've uploaded a picture of Dark Cloud 2's Two Moons. Is it a good picture or not? If not, I'll try to get another one ;) Papyjoe 08:49, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I do not use the Lure glitch to make levelling weapons easier. Sure, this glitch can helps for making money quickly in order to buy gems and crystals : with this glitch I've got nearly 300.000 Gildas ^_^. For the weapons, I always do the "Crush the undead" floor level of the Moon Flower Palace, because it gives me nearly 4050 ABS, so the weapons level-up very quickly. For levelling the weapons, I synthesize weapons on weapons, because it works very well, especially with weapons with abilities such as "ABS UP". For example, the Heavy Hammer+5, combined, with Cedric's bonuses on Max's wrenches and hammer, can really help me to max the stats the weapons' that I work on. Again, sorry if my english is a little weird... Papyjoe 21:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE : Congrats! Hello, Minoan! First, than you very much for your message. I will do my best in order to improve this wiki ;). And yes I'm currently working on the monsters, but more precisely, I'm trying to work "chapter by chapter". I think that's better to do in this way. I'm currently at the Chapter 2 in this wiki, so we can try to "complete" it. ;) Again, sorry for my bad english. :s Papyjoe 07:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Pocklekul Hello, Minoan! I got a question about the Pocklekul. It's one of Monica's armbands in Dark Cloud 2, yes, but what about in Dark Cloud? Looks like it's one of Ruby's weapons (pleasecorrect me if i'm wrong). But it's a starting weapon or a weapon found via build-up or in treasure chests ? Because I'm gonna redo the Pocklekul weapon page with the correct spelling, so here's the reason of this question ;). Thanks ;) Papyjoe 10:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the infos Minoan, you've really helped me. Thanks again :). Papyjoe 07:50, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hello again, about the scans from your DC1 guide, I think that they could be very useful. I guess they can add precious informations about everything related to Dark Cloud. S yeah it's a great idea! And for putting pictures in this wiki, it's not difficult at all. In the left menu of the wiki you've got "Upload image", click on it and follow the instructions given. Then when your image is uploaded, go to the page where you want your picture to be placed on, and edit the page, then in the top menu, where "Show Editing Tips" is written; you've got some icons under it. Locate the "Add images" icon, search for your image, and then decide about the placement and size of your image. The "Caption" is a field where you can add a description of the image. Again sorry about my English. Hope that it helps, Minoan. ;) Papyjoe 08:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Trivia Don't worry, I'll try to keep this article as clean as I can, and I'll act if necessary. If you got some problems or questions about the images just ask me. Papyjoe 14:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Trouble with Wiki? Hello Minoan, Well it's pretty strange that you cannot access to the wiki. I can't really help you with this problem, because I was able to edit things on this wiki normally, without trouble. So I can only "say" that the problem comes from your computer (maybe?). Keep trying, Minoan and I hope that your problem will be solved. :s Papyjoe 07:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, this is Fuzzylavapenguin from Strikebang. I'm not sure if you remember me, but if you want to catch up, check out my Tumblr. The URL is fuzzylavapenguin(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I didn't know any other way to find you, so here I am on this talk page.